The rapid buildup of telecommunications infrastructure combined with substantial investment in Internet-based businesses and technology has brought Internet connectivity to a large segment of the population. Recent market statistics show that a majority of households in the U.S. own at least one personal computer (PC), and a significant number of these PCs are connected to the Internet. Although the majority of household PCs are connected to the Internet by dialup modem connections, broadband connectivity is being rapidly adopted, and is decreasing in price as a variety of technologies are introduced and compete in the marketplace. A large majority of households in the U.S. and Europe are viable for at least one or more type of broadband connection, such as cable, DSL, optical networks, fixed wireless, or two-way satellite transmission.
The rapid proliferation of low-cost processing power and Internet connectivity has driven the availability and popularity of digital content. Digitization combined with compression technology produces content that is small and portable. Consumer enthusiasm for digital audio files such as MP3-formatted content is a prime example of the trend toward content digitization, enabling consumers to efficiently share audio files that they have digitized from CDs. The creation and transfer of digital audio is now understood and desired by millions of consumers. The MP3 digital audio format is an audio encoding technology that allows consumers to further compress digital audio files such as those found on Compact Disks, to much smaller sizes with very little decrease in sound quality. PC-based MP3 software players have been created that provide a convenient graphical user interface and software decoding of MP3 files. Some technology allows users to play MP3 files on their PC, using an existing sound card with external speakers. However, to listen to MP3s the user must interface with the PC, using a mouse and keyboard, and must be nearby the PC sound output equipment.
Other content mediums are trending toward digitization. The processing and sharing of digital images is expected to increase geometrically as digital cameras gradually replace conventional film chemistry. Electronic texts (eBooks) are another example of how digitization enables more efficient and varied transfer of content. As system bandwidth increases, it is only a matter of time before digital video transport is as common as audio is now. Additionally, interactive multimedia (Flash and Shockwave) will increasingly be made available to end users with PCs.
A market for home networking technology has emerged, driven by the need to share an Internet connection between two or more PCs, and to connect all the PCs to productivity peripherals. There has been innovation in local area network (LAN) technology based on end-user desire for simplicity and ease of installation. The Home Phoneline Networking Association (HPNA) promotes networking products that turn existing phone wiring in the home into an Ethernet physical layer. Existing HPNA products provide data-rates equivalent to 10base-T Ethernet, approximately 10 Mbps. Networking technology that uses the AC power wiring in the home to carry data signals has also appeared. Similar to HPNA devices, adapters are required to convert data signals from devices into voltage fluctuations carried on to and off of the AC wires, allowing any AC outlet to become a network interface.
Wireless radio-frequency (RF) LAN technology has also been introduced into the home networking market. Theoretically, wireless technology is the most convenient for the end user to install. Two prevalent standards for wireless networking are Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 b and HomeRF. Both of these systems utilize the unlicensed 2.4 Ghz ISM band as the carrier frequency for the transmission of data. Both of these technologies have effective ranges of approximately 150 feet in a typical household setting. In addition to utilizing Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) protocols, IEEE 802.11 b and HomeRF include additional encryption and security protocol layers so that the user's devices have controlled access to data being sent through the LAN.
Although there is a significant installed base of PCs with access to large volumes of digital content via Internet connectivity, the value of that content is limited when it can only be experienced at the PC.
Portable digital audio playback devices have been developed that are significantly smaller than portable CD players because they contain no moving parts, only flash memory, a microprocessor for decoding MP3 compressed audio content, and batteries. However, the cost per bit of audio content with portable digital audio playback devices is still very high because of the high cost of flash memory. The typical portable digital audio playback device includes enough flash memory to store about one CD's worth of digital music. The result is that the user is burdened with having to continually manually change the music files in the device by plugging the device into the PC and operating a user interface, if they want to listen to a wide range of music.
PDAs and other portable handheld computers have achieved widespread market acceptance due to the valuable data manipulation, access, and storage functionality available in conveniently portable form factors. The innovation of pen-based user interfaces in combination with various types of character recognition technology has also been a factor in the high adoption rate of PDAs. The Palm Pilot.RTM. in particular has advanced the state of the art of handheld computing by offering a small, light form factor with an effective character recognition application called Graffiti.RTM. The Palm Pilot.RTM. uses the PalmOS.RTM. operating system. The Palm Pilot.RTM. is manufactured by Palm Computing, Inc. Other small form factor PDAs are available, such as the iPaq.RTM., manufactured by Compaq Computer, Inc. Casio, Inc. offers the Cassiopeia.RTM.
What is required is a system that allows a user to access all of the digital content and information services without being forced to sit at a PC.